1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function-selecting switching circuit such as may be found in apparatuses such as music centers, and more particularly to a function-selecting switching circuit wherein input and output terminals of a switch-path are incorporated into a single I/O terminal thereby decreasing the number of otherwise necessary terminals and resulting in a circuit which can be made significantly more miniature requiring fewer components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional switching circuit provided With a plurality of separate input and output terminal pairs, each pair associated-with a corresponding switch-path.
When a first switch S1, among operably connected switches S1 to S6, is pressed, a trigger signal is supplied to a switching I/O integrated circuit (IC) 1000' via first input terminal I1. In response thereto, an output signal is generated and output at first output terminal O1, causing first display LED1 to turn on.
In conventional switching circuits such as that shown in FIG. 1, separate input and output terminals are provided, one for inputting a switch-path signal from a switch and one for outputting an operative output signal in response to the switch-path signal. Accordingly, such a construction necessarily results in a high component operative circuit as each of the separate terminals requires distinct circuitry therefor. It is apparent therefore that separate-terminal function-selecting switching circuits hamper miniaturization of circuit design.